I Don't Want Love, I Want Revenge!
by Broadway Girl
Summary: One Ishbalin girl who lost everything is trying to to exact her revenge, but when a certain Roy Mustang comes along will her plans all fall apart? Read and find out. Alt. Universe fic. Let me just say, having over 600 readers and only 25 reviews is sad.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Want Love, I Want Revenge! (One Ishbalin's mission to never forget.)

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters!

_A small girl, petite. Quiet, when around strangers though this had become less of a problem through the years. Very light purple hair, almost white in the sun. It was a rare trait to find in an Ishbalin, and didn't exactly match her red eyes. Amika Sukora, Ami-Chan, that was her. She lived of course in Ishbal which she found to be simple yet beautiful. That is, until the massacre. Now she was in tears, sobbing. She sat on the floor clinging to his leg begging and pleading "Please, Yuki, don't leave me alone here! I don't want you to go, please!" He began to walk away silently dragging Ami with him. He stopped and spoke softly "Ami-Chan," he picked her up and looked her in the eyes "you know I have to do this, I have to protect our people." She knew he was right and a small part of her mind whispered "Mika, you're seventeen grow up." But a louder voice screamed "DON'T LET ME GO!"_

_He pulled Amika into a tight embrace "Mika, I'll never forget you," he whispered in your ear causing shivers to run down her spine. "I love you like a sister!" _

_Suddenly the door burst open. A big man with an even bigger moustache walked in (that's Basque Gran, heheh!). "Well, well, well, look what we have here," he spat at them "two little Ishbalin lovers!" An angry blush graced her cheeks "We're not mmph!" her sentence was cut short by another soldier's hand covering Ami's mouth. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" He cooed as if she were an infant. With a sly smile he pulled her into his arms roughly. Mika looked at Yuki with pleading eyes. _

_She could see tears forming in his red eyes, it dawned on her, she would never see him again. All those years of living and growing up together, gone. He was her only family left her parents and baby brother had been murdered three days ago. Yuki was all she had... had. Mika felt the soldier's hand on her inner thigh and tried to wiggle it off. The soldier began dragging her away as the other shot Yuki in the heart four times. "YUKI!" she screamed to him through the soldier's hand and strained to be free against his grasp._

_Soon she were taken to a small room filled with beer cans and Vodka bottles. Thrown onto a small bed the man bound Mika's hands together. He approached her with a lustful glint in his eyes and a knife in his hands. Quick as lightning the point was at her neck. Ami could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Are you gonna be a good, quiet little girl?" he slurred. Mika nodded silently._

_Soon she praised the powers that be as she felt the soldier pass out on top of her. She got up well aware he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Ami positioned the knife so it would free her hands. It was then she realized that she was alone in this world. It only took ten minutes for them to ruin her life. So Mika would make sure to make them pay. It was her new mission. Ami would make them all suffer as she had. Not just the two of them, all of them._

_She would destroy their army from the inside out and she knew the perfect way to do it. All she had to do was get deep into their army. "I'm going to be a State Alchemist!" she said wiping the last tears from her eyes._

It was a year and a half later. She had shopped everywhere until she found the perfect blue contacts that mixed with her red eyes and gave her a unique dark purple color. Ami had sharpened her alchemy skills. Mastering her art, ice alchemy. She had even made her own wristband with her special transmutation circle. With it she would pull the moisture from the air, put it in liquid form, then she froze it. Bam, instant ice spears!

Today was the day Ami had been waiting for. The Alchemy Exam, she was ready and waiting. After the written test, which proved to be much more of a challenge than she had anticipated, she was to meet with the board of military members including the Fuher. Needless to say she was nervous. Taking a deep breath she walked in and looked down at a three-legged stool. Without a word she transmuted an icicle, attached it as a makeshift leg, and sat down.

"Welcome, Ms. Amika Sukora!" said the Fuher brightly. He seemed very kind. "Now, why do you think you'd make a good State Alchemist?" he asked. Ami thought it over for a moment "I don't was to be good," she stated clearly shocking the board "I want to be the best! I will be the best, I'm a fierce warrior and I made a promise." She finished.

"What was that promise?" one of the men asked. Ami took a deep breath "I promised myself that I'd learn from my past and I promised my family that I would protect them." The board looked satisfied and thankfully asked her nothing more. "You may go, Ms. Sukora." The Fuher told her. Once out of the closed dark room she let out a sigh of relief. That was easy, she told herself. That was before the final test..


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Want Love, I Want REVENGE!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

As she arrived in the arena type area there were three other men. She heard the Fuher's voice "Alright everyone were going to have a duel, every alchemist for themselves. Last man… err person standing is this years new State Alchemist!"

The men wasted no time in drawing their transmutation circles. Mika chuckled softly and shook her head in a disapproving manner. Ami slowly approached the one who looked like a real weak link, not mentally quick enough for alchemy he drew slowly and stopped frequently to think. She quickly pinned him down and shot four ice spears through his clothing making impossible for him to get up. She made sure the spears were wide enough that if they melted a little he wouldn't be able to snap them.

A huge explosion went off behind Ami. She turned towards it realizing that there was only one more opponent left. He grinned impishly at her, she spat at his feet quickly transmuting it into ice, which caused him to topple over. She formed a plan in her mind quickly this was going to be easy! At least it seemed as if it would be until she was pinned to the ground. He straddled her with his waist and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. What he said made her blush a furious scarlet. Mika was taken by surprise as his lips attacked her own. A click went off in her head. She shot up and screeched in fury (like P.M.S fury, harsh) An ice spear was soon at his throat it was then they both heard the Fuher's voice again but it sounded slightly less... calm "Alright, I think we have our new State Alchemist, Amika Sukora!"

Amika was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide with shock, but none of it mattered, she was a State Alchemist now! She let out a sigh of relief but didn't remove the spear until the guy made a squeak at which point she let the spear melt into liquid again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Want love, I want Revenge!**

(A Fullmetal Alchemist love story!)

Disclaimer, I don't own Fma or its characters, blah blah blah!

Amika was thrilled she had made it into their ranks! It wasn't even that difficult. She ran her hands along the fabric of her new uniform. To her it signified victory.

It was her first day of work and, Ami was nervous. She placed on her light blue contacts and dawned a pair of lightly tinted sunglasses "Just in case," she shrugged. It was a long walk from her Central City apartment to the military base so Mika left a little early. Once inside, a goofy looking man with an idiotic grin greeted her. He slicked his fingers through his dark colored hair and slung one arm over Mika's shoulders as if they were the best of friends. She could hear him take a deep breath and didn't know why until "Hi, are you that new State Alchemist Amika Sukora? I bet you are, would you like a tour, I'm gonna give you a tour! By the way this is my lovely new wife Gracia isn't she just the most beautiful-" he took another breath "woman you've ever seen your whole life?"

That sentence went by so fast Mika's head was spinning as he shoved a snap shot of a woman in her face. She nodded, "I'm Maes Hughes, but that's just Hughes to you." he finished. Hughes dragged Mika to a small room with two desks in it. He pointed to the one on the right explaining it was hers. On the other desk you could see a man with black hair, his head was down on the desk almost as if he were... asleep. Hughes had an ear to ear grin, slowly he crept closer to the man until the faces were a mere inch apart "GOOOOD MORNING, ROY!" said Hughes in his most radio announcer type voice.

The man jumped out of his desk and landed in a salute. He relaxed once he saw Maes. In fact, he was so relaxed he slapped Hughes upside the head and punched his arm playfully. Mika was frozen in the corner, sort of against the wall. Whatever kind of friendship these two had she wasn't going to be the one standing between it. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to the two of them. Of course, it was Hughes.

"This is Amika Sukora, our newest State Alchemist!" he said. Ami slowly looked up at the now awake man. He wasn't all that bad looking (for an Amestrian) He had a nice well toned chest, good flat black hair, and dark blue almost black eyes. The man raised an eyebrow and addressed Maes in a whisper "She's a bit young..." Hughes shrugged. The man took one of her hands and kissed it, she roughly pulled it away. He didn't seem to care, "I am Roy Mustang," he said in a deep rich voice "the flame alchemist."

Roy turned to Hughes and whispered again "What's her strength?" He asked

"Ice, and from what I hear she has some skill, She has some type of wristband that works sort of like-"

"-my gloves" Roy finished for him.

"Hmm, so they're finally putting fire and ice together."

Hughes nodded and explained to Roy that he had to get to work. Mustang walked behind Mika quietly. She was inspecting everything on her new desk until she reached a brand new State Alchemist pocket watch. She cradled it in her hands as if she were a child protecting a precious toy. Roy could see a small grin tugging at the ends of her lips. She was cute, young, but cute. "Feels good, doesn't it?" asked Roy causing Ami to jump in surprise. "What? Oh, yes it does." She replied. Roy took a note of her jumpy behavior, "So," he began "where are you from?"

"Risembool," she lied

"How old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen in three months, you?"

"Twenty-one, do your parents know you're here."

Ami stopped for a moment "No," she whispered "they're dead."

"That's a shame, they would have been proud."

"Thank you."

Roy put a hand on Ami's shoulder and she shrugged it off. She hated being touched. Well, at least now she did.

"Well," said Roy "Might as well introduce you to everyone. He led you too another room that was twice the size of the first but contained four desks. A blonde haired woman noticed the two of you fisrt and 'ahemed' to the others. Stood in a line at attention Roy introduced them one by one "Amika, this is Jean Havoc," a dark blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth stepped foreward "Riza Hawkeye," the blonde woman stepped forward "Cain Fuery." A nerdy looking man with black hair an glasses stepped forward "and Breda" a chubby man stepped forward and gave a little bow "and this is the most respectful you'll ever see them." He finished sarcasticly.

Le end of chapter three, I'll probably have four posted this weekend so look out for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Want love, I want revenge! **

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all that jazz.

Amika sat silent on a train with Roy sitting next to her. They were in private compartment, a luxury she wasn't used to. Her mind lingered to recent events as she adjusted her blue tinted glasses.

_Amika felt strange as she entered her office to find Roy with a smug grin on his face and Maes close to tears from holding in laughter (Alright, maybe that5 part wasn't so strange.) Suddenly she felt herself being twirled around and dipped. Roy's face brushed her own as he whispered, "Can't wait for the honey moon." into her ear. Mika screeched and pushed away from him as Maes burst into uncontrollable laughter. Ami blushed in a mixture of humiliation and rage, 'How dare he!' she thought.. "What... the... hell..," is all she could manage as Roy handed her a mission portfolio. She began reading, her face losing color with every sentence. There was a mass murderer in Drea, their military needed two Amestian soldiers to investigate a hotel where one of the suspects worked, but if they went as themselves they would be killed so they were going undercover... as a newlywed couple on their honeymoon!_

The train had barely begun its journey when the meal cart came bringing them two trays of food. So far a deadly silence was upon them, but Roy (who can only go so long without saying _something)_ began to talk about their mission, "You know, we are going to have to pretend we're in love, right?" Mika sighed this was not something she wanted to discuss during dinner but nodded. A yawn she had been holding back escaped her. Traveling often made her tired. She removed her tinted glasses revealing her artificially colored eyes. It was the first time Roy had seen Ami without them.

Finally, just as the sun was setting two maids came in and gave them a single blanket and pillow explaining that because they were the last compartment they had run out. Ami let out a childlike whine. After much debating and a little shouting on Mika's part until they reached an agreement: Mika would get the pillow and Roy would lie in her lap with the blanket. They settled down and Ami ignored the several loud clicks going off in her head until she felt a gloved hand slowly creeping up her inner thigh. Her eyes widened as she slapped his hand away. Roy stuck out his lower lip pouting but she was not amused.

"You... move... other side of the compartment!' was all Mika could choke out her cheeks flushed a royal scarlet as she pointed to the other side of the cabin "Move, NOW!" she ordered. "Now wait just a minute!" said Roy getting to his feet "How dare you command a superior officer!" Roy sat down and refused to budge. "Fine!" said Ami "I'll move!" she stood up, stole the blanket and pillow, and stomped to the other side of the compartment. It was going to be a long night.

A/N- I have many readers but not one reviewer! It's really upsetting, even a flame is welcomed!


	5. SO SOOOOORRRYYYYYYY!

Hey everyone, I'll be the first to say sorry for how long it's taken me to put a chapter out but due to Hurricane Wilma I had to get a new part for my computer. I had no internet or any other type computer functions so there really wasn't anything I could do. I'll have the newest out by this weekend you have my word!


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't want, love I want revenge!**

A Fullmetal Alchemist story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters... but wouldn't it be neat if I did?

A/N- There's a little Roy OC as he's thinking about Ishbal.

Once in Drea, Amika couldn't help but stare in awe at all of the beautiful scenery. While in Amestris it was flat Drea had mountains and everything was green. Roy raised an eyebrow, Mika looked like a child. It struck him she was a child, only nineteen but they lived in a war driven country and there wasn't much time to grow up in war. He stopped in his tracks, why were they always in some hostility? A little hand brought him to his senses. Amika was pushing Roy his odd behavior distracted her from sight seeing. "We should check out the inn." She said. "Well then you should stop gawking like a tourist." He replied sharply. After promptly slapping him in the head they made their way to the inn.

Though receiving several stares they checked into their "Honeymoon Suite" Mika wanted to gag. "Alright, sweep the room for traps." Said a somber faced Roy. A sweat drop appeared on Mika's face. "Traps? You think someone lays traps in a honeymoon suite?" She said as she sat on the bed. "NYYYYYYAANNNNN!" screeched Mika as she jumped into the air "What the heeeeeeeell!" Roy pulled a sewing needle out of the mattress. "Seem like an accident to you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Mika unwillingly gave into his little search, to her delight they found nothing else suspicious. "The last couple here probably left if on accident." Explained Mika as though she was trying to convince herself. Roy rolled his eyes but made no comment. "It's late," he said expertly changing the subject "we should get some sleep."

Mika yawned, nodded, jumped onto the king sized heart shaped bed, and wriggled around like a little kid. "I don't think I've ever seen a bed so big before!" she said in childish awe. Meanwhile Roy took off his shirt in preparation for bed (she tried not to drool) and climbed into bed with her. Her eyes practically doubled in size, "What made you think we were sharing a bed?" she asked. "There is no other bed and there's plenty of room for both of up." He replied in his 'matter-of-fact' tone that drove her up a wall. "Fine," she sighed "but no touchy-feely stuff." Roy nodded and quickly fell asleep. Mika snuck quietly to the bathroom to take off her contacts. She silently reminded herself to put them back on first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile in Roy's mind a horrific scene of crying children clinging to dead parents. Fire, all around him fire, and the shouting of soldiers. He walked slowly, surveying the area. It was pure chaos, guilt nagged at him like some unseen force. He knew exactly where he was. The scene melted away until all that was left was him and a little Ishbalin girl, no older than eight or nine. Her eyes red eyes brimmed with fresh tears threatening to burst from her. Her light purple hair was strewn about. Suddenly she spoke "What have you done with onee- chan? Where has she gone?"

Roy did not know how to respond only to slowly back away. "Tell me!" she commanded as her tears began to fall from her tiny face. "I-I don't know." He said, though he knew it was only a half-truth. The girl stood up and ran to him. She threw herself on him but could only manage to hold onto his leg. "Please, return my sister." She begged, her body shaking from sobs. Roy could only stare wide-eyed and prey that the girl was only in his mind. Just as he was about to speak the girl disappeared and he was all alone on the battle field. His cold blue, almost black eyes were on the verge of tears and his very soul ached. All of the destruction before him was the cause of him, and his country. He screamed as loudly as he could and felt himself being pulled back into reality where the first thing he saw were two red eyes staring at him.

A/N- intense, no? Sorry it took so long, I was having trouble coming up with ideas for the chapter. Just so you know, the little girl was not Amika or anyone related to her. The little girl was a figment of Roy's mind there is no foreshadowing in that particular section of the story. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't want love I want revenge!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I wish I owned Travis Willingham(sp?) voice of Roy, I met him at JACON 2005. He is REEEAALLLLLY tall.

A/N- Alright, I'm not saying I want two hundred reviews but I am saying out of two hundred something readers I should have more than sixteen, so could you guys try to even out the numbers a bit?

Amika had woken up when Roy had screamed. Now she faced a dilemma, her eyes. She bolted to the bathroom in hopes he might believe he were still in a dream (or nightmare.) Though, it was her luck that he believed no such thing. His voice was gruff and low "Who are you, really?" he asked as he slowly got to his feet and started toward the bathroom door. Inside Mika was frantically putting in her contacts and thinking up a good excuse. "Roy," she said as calmly as she could "sometimes when I wake up my eyes are irritated, I should have warned you." She finally opened the door to reveal her now purple eyes that were rimmed red from the rushed application of contacts.

Mika held her breath as Roy contemplated her answer. He nodded slowly and she let her captive breath out. "I'm sorry I freaked you out." Said Mika with a little smile. Roy took a few deep breaths and seemed to be playing with the idea in his head. He slowly nodded, it was perfectly logical after his nightmare it figured he'd be seeing some sort of delusions. He walked slowly and silently back to the bed and lied down without a word. Mika let out another sigh of relief. She would have to more careful from now on.

A/N- Sorry it was so short, I haven't been very inspired lately, feel free to send me ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetsl Alchemist. There are you happy? I said it now go away!

A/n- Alas, I hath found inspiration! Don't flatter your selves, aside from a select few I've got no faithful reviewers! At one point I almost dropped the story entirely!

Amika awoke the next morning before Roy did and applied her contacts in hopes she might fool him for another day. She decided to take a little walk after all they were there to solve murders so she needed the feel of the general area. The hotel they were staying at was rather small and intimate. Not at all extravagant like she had imagined, but it was the military she was lucky they weren't camping out in the courtyard or something. Ami felt strange as she walked into the lobby and was walking out the door. Even as she exited into the bright morning she felt... odd. Not so much she felt odd, but she felt as if she were being watched... followed? Before she finished the thought a young man jogged to catch up with her. "Hey," he said panting from the short jog "you dropped these." He held out her blue tinted glasses.

Mika looked up at him inquisitively "No, I didn't bring my glasses downstairs..." The young man soon realized his mistake and an impish grin contorted his features, wait, no, his features really were contorting and changing. The man's hair was dark green and jutted out giving him a palm tree like appearance. His clothes went from normal to a simple black cloth covering his waist and chest. In fact Mika wasn't quite sure if it was even a he as it opened it's mouth and spoke "Aww why do you have to make things so goddamn difficult for me?" he/she swore as it grabbed Ami's hair and dragged her out of sight. Needless to say she was speechless "Who the hell are... what the hell are you?" was all she could manage. "I only reveal my name or my true identity before I kill you." He/she said with it's face merely inches from Ami's in an attempt to scare her.

"Oh, Envy, don't be so dramatic." Drawled a distinctly female voice unlike her anti-gender counter part. Mika could now see the source of this voice was a rather buxom yet slim woman with long, wavy, black hair. "Why do you have to ruin all my fun, Lust?" Envy said with a fake pout. Mika admitted that Lust's description fit her name perfectly and was somewhat envious that she wasn't as beautiful but soon dismissed the thought when cool metal touched her throat she knew there was a dagger against her neck. "I thought he was only sending one but it seems her decided to lug this one along as well, I don't think she has the potential for what we need." Said Envy. Although Amika resented being treated like an object she recognized this wasn't the time to point that out. "Should I kill her?" he asked and pushed the knife closer to her neck and drew a wee bit of blood for emphasis.

Lust looked over Amika as if judging meat, rather poor quality meat at that. "Don't kill her... keep her, we may need her." She said as an idea dawned on her "Envy, take her place. If you investigate with the other you throw him off our trail, send him back to Central. But not before you tragically commit suicide." She finished. "Wait, what! Why would I... oh! You mean pretend to commit suicide as her, then we kill her!" he said as apprehension dawned on him. Lust said not a word but rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Mika wasn't sure if she should be glad they weren't killing her now or upset they were killing her at all. Either way she was dead, and she didn't like it.

Before it settled in she was dragged off and because she didn't know her way around Drea she doubted she could get back to the hotel on her own. She felt dumb as the man/woman hauled her over his shoulders and finally something in her clicked. "Oh hell no." she said quietly. She punched the creature in the face hoping he would let her go, no luck. She kneed his groin and that did it, he moaned in pain and she began to bolt off but he quickly recovered. Like lightning he was in front of her, blocking her path. When she attempted to escape she received a harsh blow to the jaw. She heard something crack, no she _felt_ something crack and bit back screams of agony. "Now are you going to be a good little girl and let me take you away now?" he asked her. She was not going to die without a fight.


End file.
